Convert the angle 0.42 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Solution: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $0.42 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $24^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)